Zelchan
by bobtheinsaneGREENcrayon
Summary: okay, my first ficcie, so be nice. The idea is based on a cute little picture of Sheena with a Zelos doll clutched in her death grip.


AN: This is my first ficcie, so be nice. The idea came from a cute little picture of Sheena with a Zelos doll in her death grip, so I decided to expand on it.

Jellybob. (my famed nick name)

warning: rated T for well...It's got Zelos in it, come on people.

disclaimer: I do not own tales of symphonia cries

Zel-chan

Sheena was bored. It had been almost a year since the party had split, and the poor ninja had been left to her own devices for far to long. Sure, leading a discreet clan of ninjas kept her on her toes, but that was, well, not very fun.

What surprised her the most, was that, over the past couple of months, young non-mizuhoan men were coming to her doorstep, asking for her hand in..._marraige?_ Okay, first things first, wasn't Mizuho supposed to be a _secret _village? If so, than how the heck did they even manage to find her anyway? She sighed. Many men had come to her, each tall, handsome, and utterly not her type. this didn't seem to deter them though. Sheena was lavished with gifts, complimented generously, and Sheena had to do everything in her power not to pyre seal them out of symphonia.

It was what every woman wanted, right? However, Sheena had felt only disgust as each of them ogled her form. It was not her bloody fault she was built like this! Well, she supposed that her outfit didn't help the situation much either. For the thousandth time, the kunoich sighed. It had been a long week. And worst of all, along with the constant marriage offers, unwanted dreams of a certain red head had plagued her nights. Simply put, she needed a release... badly.

Where could she go? Lloyd and colette had gone off to find the remaining exsphere's, Raine was only god knows where, and Presea and Regal, well, they weren't exactly what one would call, companionable. So who did that leave? The amazing zelos wilder, of course! Sure, in normal circumstances, he would be the last person she would go to, but what choice did she have. besides, whacking him over the head did have remarkable calming properties...

And, so, with pleasant thought of the coming walloping, Sheena left, headed for he one place she thought she would never purposely go, Meltokio.

Meanwhile; not so far away, Zelos was, as usual, wooing women. It was simply a natural talent, one might say, who was he to not make use of his remarkable gifts?

Zelos watched, less than interestedly, as his current subject chatted animatedly about what was it, politics? Truthfully, he couldn't care less. He sometimes wished that they could just skip the whole, 'getting to know' ordeal, and just get to the part he really liked...but we won't go there.

The woman before him must have been in her early twenties, with black hair and bright green eyes. She was the oldest daughter of one of the nobles it seemed, and her father was eager to marry her off. Little did he know, Zelos would rather die than settle down, at least with anyone but--.

_'stop zelos, stop.' _he commanded himself forcefully. He was just not her type, as she had repeatedly told him. besides, the whole 'one woman' thing was totally over his head. _'where's the fun in that, a man needs variety.' _He had no idea how conceited he sounded, but then again, he wouldn't have cared.

"...and so, that's how it all happened." The woman continued, apparently her name was Vanessa. "Chosen, are you listening to me?" She looked at him confused, he hadn't said a word all night.

He suppressed a wince. Everyone called him that, except for... _her_. just hearing it; 'chosen' made him feel so low.

"mm?" he regained his composure quickly, deciding that it would be better to get through the date as quick as possible. " Just watching that lovely mouth of yours." He grinned suggestively at his last statement.

A sultry smile played on Vanessa's face, so they were getting to the point of the meeting at last. The chosen wasn't very subtle about his true intentions, having her come to his house and all, but she didn't mind.

"One can only imagine what else it can do." she whispered hotly into his ear.

This was all the invitation he needed. without a moments hesitation, he cupped her small face in his hands, . He was particularly agitated today, and he was ridding himself of the tension the easiest way he knew. He stood up, guiding her towards his room. she was just like all the other women he had met, pretty, stupid, and unSheenaish. Not that he cared.

( I don't want to go any further.)

Sheena sat comfortably on her purple rehaired. She had just crossed over the grand tethe'alla bridge, and meltokio was getting closer. It had been a year since she had seen him last, and Sheena wondered if he had changed. She doubted it. In fact, she would be lucky if she didn't find him making out with some strange girl, it wouldn't be the first time. Why was she doing this again?

She lowered her aircraft, taking in the sights of symphonia. It was the same as it had always been, but now with a new name. she felt pride well up inside her as she realized that she had brought this on. So, with a new spring in her step, Sheena was off to meet her favorite reh-headed punching bag.

Sheena strode confidently down the busy streets of the imperial city, ignoring the feminine glares headed her way. Zelos' hunnies had never liked her, and the feeling was mutual. Finally, the large yellow mansion came into view. She felt a small smile form on her lips, Zelos always made her feel this way, and she didn't know why.

She calmly knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Sure enough, Sebastian greeted her warmly, preferring her greatly to the other female guest.

"may I take that for you, miss Sheena?" he said, gesturing towards the traveling bag.

Sheena stuttered and blushed, she just could not get used to this kind of service, no wonder Zelos was such a lazy jerk.

"Uh, sure." She handed him the light basket. The butler smiled. When he had asked this of vanessa, she merely scoffed, heaved her belongings on him, and chatted with the master. He seriously hoped that Zelos would pick Sheena over the other snobs.

With that, Sheena headed up the stairs, feeling happier that she had in a while. She only wished she knew why. She crept silently down the hall, wanting to surprise him. Slowly, her hand gripped the door she knew to be his. without any further hesitation, she drew the door back, and gasped.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Zelos heard the gasp, and he turned his head angrily to look at the intruder. How dare anyone disrupt him!

He opened his mouth, ready to give a harsh tongue lashing.

"What do you think--" he stopped when he saw the delicate face of his disrupter. "Sheena?"

Tears started to well in the summoner's eyes. She didn't know why she felt so cheated. It was confusing, but when she saw him with this strange girl, her heart stopped. She felt betrayed, even though she knew all along that he was like this. She turned around, not wanting to see anymore.

"that's right, turn around." Vanessa just had to speak. She was still holding on to Zelos, Glaring at the woman who could kill her at any moment, she didn't know that, of course.

Sheena looked back at the girl. Not so much as flinching under her snobby stare. So this was the girl Zelos had chosen to betray her trust with. The thought of killing her came and passed quickly, the chief of mizuho shouldn't kill innocent people.

Without looking back, Sheena walked slowly out the door, her aura pulsing with hurt and anger. Zelos just couldn't let it be, and she soon found his hand around her wrist. He knew it was risky, but he wasn't going to let her leave like that.

Without waiting for him to try and explain himself, Sheena put her guardians to use, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sheena was angry. Of all the things she could catch him doing! She had never even seen the girl before, and there he was--oh, she didn't even want to think about where the couple was heading.

She landed somewhere outside of Mizuho, and she was grateful to be away from him. Normally she would have screamed 'no baka!' and let Effreet deal with the rest, but now, now she didn't no what to do.

_'I wish I knew what these feelings are, Zelos.' _Thinking about him was a lost cause. She strode back to Mizuho, the spring gone from her step.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Zelos had shoved Vanessa off him the first chance he got. He felt repulsed by his previous actions. He didn't even know the girl, but then again, when had that ever stopped him?

Sheena had looked so shocked and hurt, it was not in her nature to let 'petty' things rune her concentration. But, did that mean--

_'Sheena...' _Zelos wanted so bad for her to accept him, and he dearly hoped that this was some kind of sign that her feelings for him ran deeper than friendship/mild annoyance. Well, regardless of how she felt, Sheena was not known for her forgiveness, and Zelos had some serious repenting to do.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

"pst, hey, she's here!" one shadowy figure whispered to another.

'Sure it's her?" his friend cautiously asked.

"I could never mistake those curves." he had to physically stop himself from drooling. "hey, she's getting closer, this is our chance!"

Sheena passively watched as one after the other, about fifteen overweight thugs crept from the not-so concealing bushes.

She had heard the whole conversation, and the perverts made her want to gag. She could guess what would happen next.

"Sheena Fujibashoosho," Sheena had to bite her lip to keep from growling. they had said her name wrong! " We hereby challenge you to a match of honor." The deemed, 'leader' searched the ninja's face for any sign of impending horror, there was only smug amusement.

"Tiga's idea, right?" She asked, referring to the vice chief. "I was wondering why you guys were able to find Mizuho so easily."

"Why, miss sheena, you are a master of insight!" The fellow put on a look of embarrassment.

'_Oh, my.'_ "No matter, come on then, follow me." She led them to a large clearing, as to not attract any suspicion from her people.

"Okay, who am I gonna fight first?" She meant it as a sincere question.

A particularly large oaf stepped forward.

"Well come on then." Sheena plastered a fake smile on her face, getting her ninja cards out at the same time.

The other men stood back, forming a tight circle around the would-be combatants.

The oaf charged, clearly hoping to over power her with his muscle. He swung his club blindly, not realizing that this only made him look like even more of an obese toad.

Sheena dodged boredly. These fellows really never did learn. With grace becoming of the chief of Mizuho, Sheena flipped over the poor fool, landed, and pummeled him with pyre seal. He stood up slowly then, and sheena weaved in and out of his swings. Nothing like a good cyclone seal to take out a man.

"next!" a smaller man with a sword stepped forward. She scoffed, he charged. She had only minor difficulty defeating him, but hey, practice is practice.

Dodging quickly, sheena avoided the over head slash. With centrifugal force, she spun around and nailed him in the back of the neck.

Normally, she would have shown some mercy, but today-- today was different.

Her train of thought was interrupted by fifteen equally uncivilized war cries. Sheena barely had time to react, before she was engulfed in the horde of obese suitors. It was challenging, there was jut so many of them, but after a while, Sheena got the hang of it. As a result of her competence, a large mass of unconscious bodies piled behind her. Sheena dusted her hands off and smiled at her handy work, not overly difficult, but generally satisfactory over all.

"Better luck next time, guys." She bent down next to them, beaming.

She heard a resounding, 'yes Sheena-sama'. Sheena rolled her eyes. Part of the chief training involved having thugs attack you at random. She really didn't want to know where Tiga got these fellows, for she had only recently realized their true intentions. Anyway, she couldn't just leave them here, and she couldn't carry them back either.

_'what to do, what to do...' _Sheena let her mind breeze through all possible solutions. She couldn't carry them back to camp, no, that was not good. Mizuho was to remain a secret at all costs. seriously, this whole new 'responsibility' was wearing on her already frazzled nerves.

_'Ah ha!'_ Sheena finally came to a logical solution. deciding that she had enough energy left, Sheena drew her summoning cards.

"Sylph!" The green sparks in front of her took form, all three little fairies huddled around her, looking intent.

"Yes Sheena-sama?" Sheena did a double take. _Sama? _where'd that come from? seeing her discontent, Sephie (in her weird, oddly mystic voice) quickly explained; "Nome's idea."

"Right, er, eto, could you guys go fetch Orochi and a few mizuho soldiers for me, this is quite a mess to clean up on my own." She gestured to the, now groaning, pile of Neanderthals.

Sephie nodded in understanding. Gathering her two counterparts, she was off, leaving only a cloud of greenish haze, and a very disturbed Sheena, in her place. So Nome had been calling her 'sama' huh? _interesting._ Well whatever, Sheena had better things to do than worry over the quirks of over weight summon spirits.

Sheena sat on a rock, contemplating her life's mission. As suggested by the former chief, she had begun this activity upon receiving her leadership. It was said to help 'clear her head' and until today, it had been quite useful.

Sheena just had to many things to think about. She tired to be the tough, calm successor of Mizuho she had been trained to be, but sometimes, it was just to much. But a ninja never shows her emotions, and Sheena would be damned if she was to be an exception. Getting a hold of her bearings, she decided to think of how she would explain the momentarily forgotten mass of bodies behind her.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Zelos was on his balcony, star gazing. It was a habit he had developed ever since his mother was killed, and it helped him gather his thoughts. His current topic of interest was Sheena. His exotic hunny was acting strange as of late, or so said the gaurds he had commisioned to spy on the ninja. He never thought that he might come off as a stalker to some, all he knew was that that he was a love-sick freak on a mission to woo the most hard-to-get bachelorette in tethe'alla. Hey, who said life was ever easy?

As for the events of the day, he knew she had been upset. Maybe she thought he had changed after the worlds were reunited, unlikely. Sheena knew him better than anyone, so what could it be? His seemingly small brain came up with many possibilities, he personally liked the one where she was madly in love with him and just didn't want to say so, but even if that were true, he blew it now.

He sighed for the billionth time. Why couldn't she be easy like all the other girls he had ever met? Kami-sama was just cruel sometimes, and man did it bite.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

"...eto...so they just...ano...came out at me. Ya, that's right." Sheena groaned inwardly at her pathetic attempt at a lie. She had always been horrible at it, especially because she tended to stutter, and, quite frankly, this mission wasn't going to well either.

Orochi gave her an incredulous look. Sheena gulped.

"Sheena-sama..." At the beginning, she had thought that he would be the only person to call her by her name, without the '_sama' _but, Sheena guessed she was wrong, old habits die hard, as they say. She was still the same person darnit! With her new found leader-ship, everyone around her treated her differently; as if she was some majestic leader to be admired and revered, not a common Mizuho girl to tell stories with. She sighed.

Orochi smiled kindly at her. He knew that this whole Mizuho thing was hard on her, and he sympathized with her plight.

"all right then, Sheena-sama, the men will take care of it straight away." He knew that her excuse was a lie, but he would let it go for his kind leader. Who was he to criticize anyway?

Sheena instantly felt relieved, nodding in gratitude, she walked back to Mizuho, this time accompanied by several of her soldiers.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sheena lay awake that night, garbed in a light sleeping yukata. No matter what she did, her futon just didn't seem to want to be comfortable, so she took to her thoughts, knowing that she would have to confront them eventually.

Her visit with orochi had been pleasant, he was a good friend. Could he be something more? A lover perhaps? It was Mizuho's way to marry inside the village, and she couldn't do any better than Orochi. maybe she could learn to love him, he was kind and fair to her, always polite, so unlike a perverted chosen she knew. It was funny, whenever she thought of love, for some reason, an image of Zelos came to mind. She tried to delve into this, to find some quality in him that was remotely honorable, she found none. I mean, what attracted her to him in the first place? It sure as hell wasn't his looks, as he liked to believe, it was different. Sheena knew that thinking over this was a lost cause, especially with her exhausted brain power.

Sheena's mind suddenly flipped to the scene that had taken place that day. She didn't want to relive it again, and yet it still popped up, reminding her of his perverted tendencies. It made her heart hurt, knowing that she could never be his one and only. And so, with no other alternative, she cried herself to sleep that night.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Little did she know, Sheena's actions had not gone unnoticed. High atop, well, wherever summon spirits go, the summon of heart looked down at his previous mistress sadly. Corrine had taken to watching Sheena ever since he was reborn as his larger and more powerful form. And tonight, Corrine watched Sheena's heart break.

He was the guardian of the heart, and to have a heart such as hers break before him was more painful than any mortal blow. The fox spirit strode calmly to her beside, where her tossing form lay. He sat down, aware that she could sense his presence, Sheena calmed down almost immediately. Still, Corrine could sense that something was wrong.

_'her heart aches for her loved one, it yearns for his affection. And I know his does as well, but they are too blind, such is the human heart. Sheena showed me the way of care, and summon spirit or not, I will not let her suffer in vain.'_ Corrine silently vowed this before bowing his head and walking off again.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sheena awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She could have sworn she had felt Corrine beside her during the night. But no, he was guarding the martle temple, and had already refused to travel with her again. Never the less, Sheena bounced up to complete her morning duties, nearly sprinting all the way. She got dressed in her normal purple garb, fitted various weapons into her obi, and went to do her chiefly business.

Put simply, Sheena was in a good mood. So good in fact, that dealing with the idiot chosen might sound like a fair idea. Half of her wanted to go over there and jump in to his arms and confess her feelings to him, and the other half wanted to slap him silly for being such an intolerable pervert. Deciding to be rational for once, she packed up her things to go and have a 'talk' with the baka chosen of

Tethe'alla. Where that 'talk' would go, would depend on which side of her prevailed. In simple, Zelos could be a very happy man, or a terribly bruised blob of red and pink by the end of the day.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sheena landed safely somewhere near the fuji mountains. Heading to the north, she walked toward the imperial city. She had chosen to land so far away for a reason, mostly so she could have time to collect her thoughts, and partly to debate over her reaction to seeing Zelos again.

As she neared Meltokio, her heart began to hammer in her chest. What if he didn't want to see her after the way she had teated him?

_'Ah, well, only one way to find out!'_ She quickly adapted a Colette-ish mind set, stiffened her resolve, and marched through the cities gates.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sebastian was worried about his master. He hadn't come out of his room all day, which he only had done when his mother died. Perhaps it had been about his confrontation with miss Sheena, they did tend to quarrel a lot. He had tried to come and deliver his master his breakfast, but the door was locked, and Zelos didn't respond to anything he said. Something was truly wrong.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sheena thought she caught glimpse of the girl he was with yesterday as she walked down the street. At least, one glare was hotter than the others. Such dimwits.

_'How Zelos tolerates them, I will never know.' _Sheena would rather die than be that kind of woman. Zelos had probably been involved with every one of them, didn't it get a little boring to hang off the arm of someone who you know is sleeping with other girls? Sheena didn't understand it. Well, she didn't seem to understand a lot of things, so that was really no surprise. One of which was why these dits' hated her so much. I mean, she had made her hatred of the chosen known, so wasn't that a good thing for them, not having her for competition? She sighed, she almost bumped into Zelos' front door, it was all one and the same. Amazing how the brain's auto pilot mechanism works isn't it?

Sebastian greeted her happily, glad that she had come to liven up the master. He showed her to the room he had been staying in, after assuring Sheena that he was in fact, alone, he left her to deal with the pervert.

Sheena walked up to the door, planning on what to do.

"Hey baka, open the door, I want to talk to you for a sec." No response.

"Pervert, open the door!" Sheena was getting really flustered. How hard was it to get up and unlock the door?

"Open the damn door already!" Sheena was this close to breaking down the door, mansion or not, when she heard a soft scuffling sound from through the door.

'Ah, so he didn't die after all.' She thought with a pout.

"Zelos, I know you're in there, I need to tell you something!" If that didn't work, than nothing would. Zelos had been trying to get her in the sack for as long as he'd known her, and any excuse to do so would have him rushing to the door like a mad man.

A small scuffle and a locked door were all she got.

Bang Bang Bang!

On the other side of the door, a small figure was desperately trying to reach the handle, succeeding only in toppling over repeatedly. BAM!

Before he knew it, the small creature was flattened against a very angry door, with no means of aid. If he could've, he would have, 'ouched'.

Sheena looked around the room expectantly, hoping to see a gloomy Zelos somewhere. The room was empty, or so she thought. Heading out if the room, her foot met something soft, and she bent down to look at the offending object. Only it wasn't an object, it was a person.

At her feet, was a small, oh, say, potato sized replica of the chosen of mana, complete with his pink outfit and red hair. Sheena sat down next to it, looking into it's swirly eyes and patting the bump on it's head. Sheena could take it no longer, with a squeal unbecoming of the chief of Mizuho, Sheena glommed the poor doll.

"Kawaii!" She squeezed the Zelos figurine close to her chest, squealing with delight of finding a possible voo doo doll. When she wanted to hurt Zelos, she could use this instead! It was ingenious!

Her squealing stopped with the firm squeeze on her bosom, and the feeling of something small and warm snuggling deeper into her breast. Wait a minute, dolls didn't move, so that means--

"HENTAI!" The doll was flying through the air on a very sturdy punch.

'Note to self, never do that again. Unless of course, she tells me to. he he he.' Whack! Zelos was, for the second time that day, pressed flat against the very unforgiving door.

'My beautiful head...' To normal people, this would mean, something along the lines of, 'ow'.

Sheena fumed. She still hadn't figured out what was going on, but whatever it was, she didn't like it. And unlike some blonde haired angels she knew, she felt no remorse about letting the world know about her discomfort.

Despite the fact that his head throbbed like hell, and that Sheena was breaking everything within two feet of her, chibi-Zelos crawled up to her. She saw him and backed up against the wall, drawing her concealed weapons. Zelos gulped. He did the only thing he knew that would convince Sheena, and kissed her. Well, it was more like a peck, him being so small and all, but it had the desired effect. Sheena blushed furiously.

"Z-zelos?" The doll nodded his little head, reaching to cover his ears from the inevitable-

"Kyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sebastian had been downstairs when he heard the scream. Unless he was mistaken, the master was far to proud to scream so femininely, (even though he did have an insatiable love of pink), and that left only one victim. He just hoped that Master Zelos hadn't done anything to the poor ninja. (wow, what an oxymoron) Which was highly probable, seeing that he had been after her for a while, but he was never one to use force, not that ever had to.

What Sebastian didn't know is that, if Zelos had been stupid enough to even try something without Sheena's consent, the entire house would have been suffering from Efreet's fiery wrath. Never the less, the loyal butler rushed up the stairs to see what the commotion was. He had to stifle a chuckle when he did.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

In truth, Zelos had not been stupid enough to try anything but try to shut the howling ninja up. Only, he realized, after the initial shock had worn off, Sheena was howling not from fright, but from amusement.

"Ooh, Zel-chan, you look so handsome like that!"

Ahem. Did she just call him, the chosen of mana, _chan_? Zelos couldn't remember the last time when his man hood had been so insulted. His grumpiness disappeared however, as he found him in a bear hug of a very voluptuous summoner. He was about to feel her up when he heard,

"Don't even go there, hentai." Zelos found it absolutely amazing how her emotions could change so quickly. She had been acting cuddlier than a furball a minute ago, and now- now her voice issued the cold threat of a painful death. He decided that he would be content in just being hugged.

"You really do look cute like that, Zelos." See, there she goes again with the cuddly thing, Zelos briefly wondered if all women were like this, or if it was just another, 'Sheena thing'.

"But, uh, how'd it happen anyway?" Zelos would have sighed if he wasn't mute. It had taken her this long to figure it out? Gee, women and cute things, not that he minded being called 'cute', nope, not at all.

He glared at her, not realizing how incredibly pathetic he looked. He was quick to figure it out however, with the fit of giggles that erupted from Sheena. Zelos crawled over to her, and, quite frankly, bopped her on the head.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Sheena looked at him angrily, clearly trying to contain her laughter. Zelos just crossed his arms and pouted.

Sheena was about to glomp him again when the door opened to a very ruffled looking Sebastian. Both of them paused, looking at the would-be intruder.

" M-master Zelos?" The butler stuttered, eyes wide at the scene before him.

'This is so de ja vu.' Two minds thought at the exact same time. Zelos only nodded.

"Um," he started not knowing if really wanted to know what was going on, "can I get you anything?" Sebastian quickly retained his butlerly attitude, acting as if there was nothing strange going on at all.

Both master and guest gave him a funny look. Then, Sheena snapped into action, ninja style.

" No, we are fine thank you." Sebastian nodded slowly, then he took off down the stairs, glad to be away from the crazy pair.

Zelos looked at Sheena cutely and patted his minute stomach. Sheena got his point.

"Is Zel-chan hungry?" She cooed, looking at him with huge brown eyes, which were normally reserved only for the most dire situations. Zelos nodded adorably, hoping to be glommed again. Yup, the pervert was at it again.

Sure enough, not being able to restrain herself any longer, she squeezed him tightly to her chest, not caring if he was enjoying the experience a little to much.

Zelos looked up from his ... comfortable position with hearts in his eyes. Sheena just smiled at him.

"Just live it up while you can hentai, I haven't forgiven you yet." Zelos replaced the hearts with a sad look. "In fact, if this little turn of events hadn't taken place, you wouldn't be so healthy right now." Zelos gulped. Sheena cackled evilly.

'Enjoy the feeling while you can, cause by the end of the day, I'm gonna make sure that you never betray me again.'

Zelos was getting worried, she only smiled like that when she was thinking something really, really bad. And, usually, whenever she got that look in her eye, it meat his near demise was coming. He gulped.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Sheena was seriously annoyed. The baka chibi-chosen had dragged her all around Meltokio to get food. Why couldn't they let the butler handle things, like normal rich people? Really, walking alone wasn't that bad, but no one seemed to want to sell to her. Apparently, Zelos' hunnies had done their homework.

Zelos was such a hentai jerk. He sat her shoulder the whole time, making sure that she kept on her toes. Whatever the chosen says goes she guessed, but honestly, did he have like some sort of phobia of being normal?

Zelos, on the other hand, never had more fun in his life. He just loved making her annoyed. She was so cute when she was mad, and in his current form, she didn't have the heart to give him the walloping he deserved.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink

Somewhere in 'summon-spirirt-land', a certain fox smiled at his handy work.

GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreenPink


End file.
